Don't Talk To Strangers
by Iikagen
Summary: When you live in a town like this you always have to watch your back...And always remember one thing..don't talk to strangers....Naruto being new to the town doesn't exactly know how things work here...this may be trouble.Yaoi, and character death


Hello...New story WOOT!!okay not really woot but eh...I have no clue what the hell inspired me to right this but eh..

Summury: When you live in a town like this you always have to watch your back...And always remember one thing..don't talk to strangers...Naruto being new to the town doesn't exactly know how things work here...this may be trouble.

Disclaimer: I will own them the day I take over the world but thats so long from now...

Naruto POV

I knew I should have listen to them when they warned me about talking to strangers...if I would have listened to them, I wouldn't have gotten stuck in this position...But how was I to know it would have ended up like this? You may be confused now but when I tell you my story you'll understand what I mean when I say: DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!

Flashback

Normal POV

A boy named Naruto moved to a totally new town because of some sort of job offer his guardian got. He was put in a strange new school called Tatari High. It was a strange school and Naruto was so obviously an outcast.

'Whats going on here? There's so little activity going on...Every one is so jumpy...' Naruto thought as he walked down the practically silent hallway. It wasn't empty though, practically everyone was standing in the hallway in very small groups. No one moved away from their small groups.

Naruto walked up to a very handsome looking boy that many people admired from affar.

"could you tell me where room 145 is?" Naruto asked quietly.

Every one in the hallway froze. No one ever spoke to someone they didn't know, it was dangerous, you never what they could do to you...no one ever spoke to a stranger...ever since that fearful day.

Naruto looked around awkwardly, wondering why everyone was staring at him. He glanced back at the boy and asked "was it something I said?"...a gasp admitted from everyone in the hallway. Even the teachers.

Naruto looked around confused and wondering why everyone was acting so strange.

The boy stared at Naruto for a long time. Everything was silent...Dead silent. Shifting uncomfortably Naruto looked every where but the faces of the people standing around him. And then in unison..as if in trance everyone in the hallway said "Don't talk to strangers".

"Why?"

No one answered...They continued on with their buisness.

Suddenly a hand covered Naruto's mouth and he let out a muffeled yelp as he was pulled into an unknown room. He was swiftly turned around by his capture so that they were facing eac other. It was the boy he talked to earlier.

"Do you wonder why they say don't talk to strangers?"

"yes" came a scared/confused.anxious reply.

"Hn."

"W-wha-whats your name?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Oh...I'm Naruto" Naruto said as cheerfully as he could.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers..."

"Why"

"Because of what happened a few years back..."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

There was a sly smile that quickly spread across Sasuke's handsome face.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to show you what happened"

End of Flashback

Naruto POV

I can't believe this. I can't believe he did this to me...Why did I have to talk to him? If someone would have told me about this earlier I probably would have stayed in my hometown...well I guess this isn't so bad...I bet you're wondering what happened... well... I'm going to show you what happened... But you must promise to be patient because what I'm about to show you might deeply disturb you...but you must understand that I was not fully aware of exactly what was happening to me...but let me tell you, I was never the same after this...but there is a slight differemce with what Sasuke did to me than what happened a few years ago... This difference neither of us saw comming...this difference is what put me into the position I'm currently in... So without further interruptions...

Flashback

Normal POV

Sasuke was draging Naruto further and further away from the school. No one would care if they weren't there. Sasuke reached his destination. An old abandoned house.

"Here is where it all hapened" He whispered and then turned to Naruto.

"And where it will happen again".

Before Naruto could say anything he was roughly dragged up stairs into a room with an old broked bed. There were also other things which Naruto could not tell what they were...The room had an eerie feel to it.

"Sasuke...whats going on? Why did you bring me here?

"This is where my brother brought him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto...Do you believe in the super natural?"

"Not really...Why?"

"Hn...You will soon" Came Sasuke's voice in a soft, eerie whisper.

Naruto just stared as Sasuke advanced towards him...

"Sasu...?" Naruto was sharply cut off as lips collided roughly against his.

"Don't speak.."

"Wha..mph" Naruto was rough pushed onto the bed and pinned down.

Sasuke stared sharply at Naruto and then started tying him to the bed. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Naruto's. He leaned a reached under the bed and pulled up a sharp blade and started to cut off Naruto's shirt.

"Stop.." Naruto breathed out roughly as the blade slid across his stomach drawing blood.

Sasuke leaned down and licked the blood. Naruto shifted and made an uncomfortable sound. Sasuke skillfully moved his mouth against Naruto's neck, forcing Naruto to make soft moaning noises. Sasuke slowly moved his hand down Naruto's pants and started to rub Naruto's forming erection. Naruto being unable to stay quiet gasped and moaned as Sasuke skillfully pleasured him.

"oh...oh God" Naruto arched his back feeling himself come close to release, but out of no where it all stopped.

"Still want me to stop" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a small whimper and mumbled a small "don't stop..please".

Sasuke smirked and rid Naruto of all clothes left on and undressed himself.

"This will most likely really hurt..." Sasuke said and fully thrusted himself into Naruto.

Naruto cried out in pain and protest.

"The pain will go away eventually" Sauske said continuously thrusting into Naruto.

"Besides...I'm going to fuck you, and then kill you...just like he did..."

Naruto didn't respond, he wasn't paying much attention to what Sasuke was saying.

They both were near their climaxes when Sasuke pulled out the oh so familiar blade. They both came, Naruto before Sasuke. Out of breath Naruto looked at Sasuke as he started pushing the blade into Naruto's chest. Naruto cried out in pain as the blade started going deeper into his chest. Sasuke pulled the blade away and blood gushed out of Naruto's chest. Naruto's body began to weaken, but he wasn't ready to die without a fight. He managed to pull himself loose from his binds, and grabbed the knife and stabbed Sasuke. Sasuke not expecting that cried out. Tossing the knife away he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into an embrace. He could feel the life slip away from both of them.

"We're going to die arn't we?" Naruto said starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto and closing his eyes.

Naruto closed hise eyes as well.

As they were taking their last breath they both though in unison 'I fell in love with my murderer'.

End of Flashback

Naruto POV

You see the difference was that we fell in love with each other...we died in each others arms August 16, 2008. Our love still lasts today...but thats another story to tell...

So what do you think? Love it? hate it? eh if I write a sequil it will be called "SuperNatural" you see I mentioned it earlier when Sasuke had said "Do you believe in the super natural...you will soon" I might write it I might not...eh..oh and btw I was really tired when I worte it so if it makes no sence than thats why...


End file.
